The present invention relates to a hair styling accessory, and more particularly to a tubular jersey and rib sewingless scrunchy which has no sewing line formed along its length so as to prevent splitting and rending at such sewing line when it is under tension, and that the more durable scrunchy of the present invention can be manufactured by simplified process that may also reduce the cost of the scrunchy.
Ladies spend much money on purchasing various hair styling accessories. Especially young girls today, they treat the hair styling accessory such as scrunchy not merely for functional purpose, but also is a fashion statement that can be used to match with different dresses. Most young girls have at least five designs of scrunchy with different color, size, or material to wear during different occasion. When ladies find any new design of scrunchy, they tend to have a desire to possess them.
The conventional scrunchy 10 has a great shortcoming of having a complicated manufacturing process that requires a lot of man made labor. The conventional scrunchy 10, as shown in FIG. 1A, comprises a roll up fabric coating 11 and an elastic element 12 which two ends are sewed together to form a loop shape. The elastic element 12 is covered by the roll up fabric coating 11 to provide the elastic ability of the scrunchy 10. The roll up fabric coating 11 is normally and initially cut into a rectangular piece, as shown in FIG. 1B. A first sewing edge 13 and a second sewing edge 14 of the fabric coating 11 are sewed together to form a tubular body 11a, as shown in FIG. 1C.
While manufacturing, the elastic element 12 has to penetrate through the tubular body 11a, and then the two ends of the elastic element 12 are sewed together to form the loop shape. Afterwards, a first sewing end 15 of the tubular body 11a is looped around to be sewed with a second sewing end 16 along with the elastic element 12 positioned therein to form the conventional scrunchy 10 (as shown in FIG. 1A).
Accordingly, the manufacturing of the conventional scrunchy needs to have plenty of human labor of sewing work, including to sew the first sewing edge 13 and the second sewing edge 14 together to form the tubular body 11a, to sew up the two ends of the elastic element 12 after the elastic element 12 is placed within the tubular body 11a, and to further sew the first sewing end 15 and the second sewing end 16 together to form the conventional scrunchy 10. The time and the labor cost for producing the conventional scrunchy certainly is not the most efficient way for mass production, therefore the price of the final product of the conventional scrunchy 10 is nearly impossible to further reduce.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 1A, the sewing lines 17 and 18 of the final product of the conventional scrunchy 10 greatly reduce the aesthetic aspect of the conventional scrunchy 10. In fact, the protruding sewing lines 17, 18 not only affect the aesthetic aspect of the conventional scrunchy 10, but also may cause uncomfortable feeling to the user when it is propped against the user's head and may reduce the frictional contact area between the hair of the user and the scrunchy 10. Moreover, in order to tightly bind the hair into a bundle, the user normally would apply great tension to the scrunchy 10 by overlappedly and repeatedly looping the scrunchy 10 to the user's hair. As a result, the conventional scrunchy 10 will easily be disassembled and broken while either the sewing line 17 or 18 is split open or rent apart under tension.